ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bygonbourne Family
History Origins Zixtrix Bygonbourne, a man of Shushu blood, left the Bygonbourne Clan during the Nije - Hu-Fung War II in search of a more stable lifestyle than the one the clan had to offer. Due to the Bygonbourne Clan and Family being quite well known, Zixtrix became rather famous in his small village. He would eventually build a mansion for himself so he could practise his magic in private. Eventually, Zixtrix would marry a woman named Ami Higashi, and the two would have two children, a daughter named Chiharu Bygonbourne-Higashi and a son named Tatsudoshi Bygonbourne. Expansion, Nobility, and Wealth Over the next several generations the divide between Rural and Metropolitan Ninjago became much more known, as order and governments grew in the Metropolitan Ninjago, the power of the clans and magic grew in the Rural Ninjago. The Bygonbourne Family balanced this out, remaining their very traditional and religious tendencies but also having a sense of 'modernisation' as well. The family still retained their blood purity, to keep the hereditary Demonic Magic and Shushu Blood in their line. Due to their very strict nature, it was common in the family for children to rebel, such a child was Taru Bygonbourne, who was disowned for dating the wrong women. His son, Soku however, was the exact opposite. When a young Soku's father died, he was taken in, and taught to master his magic, while still living the wealthy life a Bygonbourne 'deserved'. His daughter, Samaria, would also love a life of luxury, as they expanded the Bygonbourne Estate before they were all placed under house arrest for conspiring with the Black Lotus, Bygonbourne Clan, and other rather shady groups. Known For * Demonic Magic- 'literally their most prominent trait. * '''Demonic Blood- '''also a fairly common trait. * '''Blood Purity- '''they are well known blood purity supremacists. * '''Red/Scarlet/Crimson Eyes- '''almost every member has red coloured eyes. *'Pale Skin - Fair complexions are quite common in the family, due to demonic heritage. *'Horns' - Some members of the family have small black horns. Less Common Traits *[[Death Curse|'Death' Curse]] - Inherited to them by the ancient Bygonbourne Clan, the death curse runs through their veins. * Oni Blood- '''Not as common as '''their Shushu Blood. Beliefs Blood Purity There views are very similar to that of their rural counterpart, with high blood purity expectations from their children. They also think that those with Elements and Magic and Mystic blood are better than regular humans. Moreover they think that those with special qualities should rule over or eliminate those who don't. This is why Taru Bygonbourne was disowned from his family for dating outside their social circle. Value The Rich Despite these beliefs, they seem to value those with great wealth over those who don't. even if these people don't have and Mystic, magic, demonic or Pure-blooded ancestry. Reputation The Bygonbourne Family were one of the most highly honoured families in Ninjago, though while they weren't outlaws, they were 'under the radar' so to speak. They claimed to the public that they cut all ties to the Bygonbourne Clan many decades ago, though their lie and reputation was seriously tarnished when Kaitsu Bygonbourne mysteriously died. The Family lied to the public, saying that he died of illness. After this, his wife Astaria was caught talking with a person identified as a member of the Bygonbourne Clan. Astaria was shot by police when she refused questioning and attempted to escape authorities. Her Son, Kainta, was taken by social services and would be adopted by the Villarreal Family. After Masume Akuto was caught committing crimes with her secret fiance, Tadashi Bygonbourne and was arrested by Ninjago City Police, she was disowned from the Akuto family and sent to Krytarium Prison. Eventually she was freed by Tadashi, and since Tadashi was a member of the Bygonbourne Family his actions tarnished their reputation greatly. Later, Tadashi and Masume were arrested by Police for felony escape and serving the Black Lotus, a criminal group that had risen in power recently. The two were shipped off to Kryptarium Prison again, however they would escape again, this time with some help from the Bygonbourne Clan, and Masume and Tadashi escaped the country into Rural Ninjago and eloped together. Later Masume and Tadashi Bygonbourne along with several other Bygonbourne Clan members would be seriously injured by Cho Emiko during the bombing of Chin-Tu City which the Black Lotus and Bygonbourne clan organized, and the two were given life sentences after being found guilty for murdering Ren Hu-Fung. These events RUINED the Family's reputation, and all members of the Family were trialled and placed under house arrest, including Samaria Bygonbourne. Category:Bygonbourne Clan Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Cursed Category:YocaiEmperor Universe